


Netflix

by YogurtTime



Series: One Word Prompt Fics/Drabbles (Shyan) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Internship!Shyan, M/M, Movie References, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: Word Prompt: Netflix/ Genre Prompt: Fluff (and smut) / "A lot of people liked great movies. None of those people were Shane."





	Netflix

 

Ryan knew he had a crush the first time he heard Shane say the words, “I like to think of my worst moments–you know, the crap days, cross-edited with me working on my dream project. Like I’m in a biopic about my own unexpected rise to success.”

It got him. Got that dejected and practically broke twenty-four year old film school graduate in him like a cold splash of water.

A lot of things Shane would say had Ryan stopping short, thinking that maybe all those years as a film student, agonising over opportunities and lasting impressions–that maybe it was all worth it because Shane had it in him too, the summation of criticisms, of anxieties just perfectly wrapped up in this older overly tall amalgamation of legs and sarcasm.

And Shane knew. Ryan felt that the most when he felt Shane’s look dragging fevered over him under the staid blue light of his television screen. Asking a tugging silent question there were so many easy types of ‘yes’s to go with it.

It had to be what drew them together; why Shane followed him around when he really didn’t have to, why it used to be so painful circling the momentum of their relationship with ‘maybe we both just like great movies.’

A lot of people liked great movies. None of those people were Shane.

When they were interns together, sleepless, wearing five o’ clock shadow and purple bruised under-eyes like badges, Shane had asked him in confidence. “What’s gonna be your first project? When all this is behind you?”

“Project?”

“Yeah. We’re all sitting on that imaginary dream script, the one no one has written yet. What’s yours?”

The line of questioning brought him up short. The future couldn’t come at him fast enough for dreams that big to have a name. He was seeing lines on the fringes of his vision back then; wondering why Shane’s long arms and big hands wrapped like comfort-vices on everything he touched. Why Ryan couldn’t be one of those things.

“Maybe that’s too broad. A genre then. Your first big film project; what’s its genre?”

“I couldn’t tell ya,” he’d answered without a thought. “I do like neo-noir crime though.”

Shane had smiled at Ryan like he really got it. That might have been the day they saw their first movie together. Late at night. Stealing hours from precious sleep to catch Brad Pitt and Morgan Freeman playing cat and mouse with Spacey.

He’d forgotten to mention to Shane how much he liked horror films for the longest time. Until the first time Ryan goes over to Shane’s apartment with the excuse of his “Netflix free trial expired.” Shane pours a bag of evenly buttered popcorn into a bowl for him and Ryan wants to say ‘marry me’ but instead he says ‘You’re officially my new best friend.”

Shane laughed and said “OK,” like it wasn’t awkward at all, like Ryan hadn’t just spoke too much honesty into the room between them.

They watched Odd Thomas and didn’t care for it. Ryan deconstructed the themes with his mouth full of popcorn and Shane gesticulated vaguely over pop culture and bad execution.

“We gotta make a movie one day,” Shane murmured, reaching into Ryan’s lap for a handful of popcorn and Ryan nearly tipped the bowl over because Shane’s use of the word ‘we’ had made Ryan’s heart flake out like he’d just been proposed to.

“Y-yeah.”

“What genre? Still crime”

“Horror maybe,” he mumbled, feeling like a moron. “I don’t know.”

Shane had laughed, distracted, scrolling through the genre list on his Netflix. “You gotta pick something…”

Ryan never really does pick. Not for a couple years does it occur to him again because they’re both busy and Shane doesn’t really ask.

He might have forgotten if it weren’t for the first time Shane curled fingers around the ‘v’ of his shirt and pulled him across the sofa. Something about first kisses had Ryan thinking of movies and Shane, of the breathing hungry touch of his mouth opening under Shane’s. The slide of film as a scene blew up and out, bleeding colour into the kinetic motion of Ryan’s nervous laugh and Shane humming hopeful questions into his throat.

Maybe there was no crime or horror in how Shane’s fingertips felt on his thighs under the seam of his shorts, palms crushed in as Ryan climbed into his lap, but Ryan thought of that first dream project, of the status of creator and mood in the blind taste of Shane on his tongue.

“Are we actually pulling a Netflix and chill?” he asked, shivering when Shane’s palms scooped up his back, lifting his shirt.

Shane smiled–Ryan felt it form on the skin of his chest before he dropped seething kisses, gripping him firmly at the hips, pressing him down so they were caught–tight–bearing into each other with a trembling want.

“You know I like watching movies with you,” Shane replied, biting off a sudden deep moan Ryan immediately wanted to coax back out of Shane’s throat by circling his hips. “You give me such–”

Ryan draped his arms around Shane’s neck, feeling a warm bliss cover him even though they’d just begun as he thought of what it might be like to do this again. Immediately. Forever.

“–insight,” Shane whimpered against Ryan’s neck, gripping him harder, making Ryan utter a soft, ‘fuck’ in response. It was messy and it would be over quickly–too quick but he didn’t care.

“I think I can see that dream project now,” Ryan whispered, half-laughing.

Shane leaned back, gaze a fine, glimmering brown with Ryan in the pools of reflection of his stare. He smiled like he knew.


End file.
